Lucy and the Raijinshuu - Spanish
by Alexis Nara
Summary: Lisanna regresa y Lucy es ignorada y se llama débil cuando guarda un secreto que muy pocos conocen.


POV de Lucy:

Han pasado cinco meses desde que Lisanna regresó. Desde que ella puede retroceder, he sido ignorada por todos, excepto por Wendy, los superiores, Gajeel, el Maestro, el Raijinshuu, Mira y Cana. Gildartz no ha estado aquí, así que no cuenta. Incluso mi equipo no me habla. Voy camino hacia el gremio caminando por el sendero, no por donde camino normalmente. Los pescadores pasan corriendo y solo miran en shock. Demasiado conmocionado para hablar; Yo solo les sonrío, era una sonrisa triste. La semana pasada fui a la dueña de la casa para pedir un monto para el alquiler, escuchó lo que los miembros del gremio han hecho y sabe todo lo que ha sucedido en mi pasado y me dio el lugar bajo la condición de que me defienda y viva allí. . Yo acepté. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba en el gremio hasta que Laxus me dijo que me vigilara por dónde caminaba porque casi entraba por las puertas. Se lo agradezco Me pregunto dónde está onii-san. Oh, bueno, se escapó de Jude un año antes que yo y los dos compartimos la misma magia, pero también tengo la magia Celestial. Cuando entro al gremio sin molestarme en saludar, camino hacia el bar para pedir un batido de fresa y unas galletas. Después de recibir las gracias, Mira y comenzar a comer y beber, Natsu y el equipo se acercan. "Tch, ¿qué quieres?" Pregunté en tono áspero. Parecen sorprendidos. "¿Bien?"

"Te estamos echando del equipo porque eres débil".

"Te escondes detrás de tus espíritus y dejas que ellos hagan el trabajo". El gremio se había callado ahora.

"Solo fuiste un reemplazo para Lisanna". Podías escuchar el sonido de un rayo proveniente de Laxus, sentir un aura oscura de Mira y luego estoy yo. Solo los estaba mirando.

"Piensas que soy débil". Dije mientras saltaba hacia arriba y de vuelta al segundo piso. "Decir que un mago de Clase S es débil. Mierda, y querrás recuperarlo porque sabes todo sobre mí". Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. "Oh, y te dejé en el estúpido equipo cuando Laxus me pidió que me uniera a él".

"¿Por qué querría Laxus un debilucho como tú en su equipo?"

"Ya Flaming Bastard habla con alguien de mi equipo otra vez y no vivirás para ver otro día y no tienes otra cosa que hacer como ser una perra, Lisanna".

"¿Cómo llamaste a mi novia?"

"Él la llamó perra y eso es lo que ella es buena para nada bastardo de pelo rosado".

"Lisanna no es una perra. La perra eres tú". Tan pronto como terminó, dijo que todos mis espíritus y el Rey Espíritu vinieron por las puertas y dijeron que llevaban a Natsu al Mundo Espiritual para castigarlo y para darme una nueva clave, incluida la llave del Rey Espiritual. Cinco cajas más una llave por su cuenta, se van.

"Oh hombre. Rezo por su supervivencia". Dije pero todos oyeron lo que es divertido. Se ponen pálidos, probablemente piensan eso de lo que le está pasando. Si supieran qué armas hay en el mundo espiritual, se habrían desmayado durante una semana o dos. Mirando mis nuevas llaves "MIERDA SANTA", todos en la mesa me miran con una mirada interrogante.

"¿Qué es rubio?"

"Tu rubia también y la clave, pensé que eran un Mito. Los Dragones, Dioses / Diosas, Demonios y Planetas Claves"

"¿Qué tal estos?"

"Esas son las llaves de los lobos. La leyenda dice que son más poderosos que los espíritus y eso incluye al Rey Espíritu". Yo explico. "Dicen que el portador puede usar sus poderes, incluso convirtiéndose en su forma de lobo o si eres un cazador de lobos, puedes usar sus poderes en tu forma de lobo. También dicen que gobernaron la Tierra antes de los Dragones y ahora los Humanos / Magos. Ahora "Todas las llaves tienen su propio mundo para que no estallen una guerra". Cuando terminé, la moza de cabeza blanca subió las escaleras: "Ya White Headed Wench no eres una Clase S, así que sal del segundo piso". Le dije, pero ella solo caminó hacia nosotros y se paró frente a nosotros.

"No hasta que traigas a Natsu-kun de vuelta."

"Lo siento, pero no se puede hacer. El hombre del bigote hace lo que quiere cuando quiere y cómo lo quiere."

"No"

"Hombre. Oh, bien, culpa tuya y que tengas un buen vuelo, Snowy", dije mientras volvía a tomar mi puño y la golpeaba en la cara. Salió volando y aterrizó en el pastel de Erza. "Oh, no la golpeé lo suficientemente fuerte". El Raijinshuu se echó a reír. El equipo incluía a Laxus, Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen, Mirajane y yo. "Lo siento, Mira, pero es posible que no tengas una hermana después de esto".

"No, ella murió hace 2/9 años".

"Bueno, tengo que hacer un nuevo contrato que quiere venir?" Yo dije / pregunté. Todos en el equipo, excepto Laxus, que dijeron que tenía papeleo que hacer, dicen que sí. Salimos y fuimos a un claro y comencé los contratos. Ellos eran:

 **Del dragón**

Fuego - Igneel

Cielo - grandeeney

Metal - Metalicana

Santo - Weisslogia

Sombra - Skiadrum

Apocalipsis - Acnologia

Tierra - Adnot

Agua - Aqua

Celestial - Celestia

Elemental - Stella

 **Dioses / diosas**

Guerra - Ares

Amor y belleza - Afrodita

Sabiduría y Artes -Atena

Vino - Dionisio

Caza - Artemis

Inframundo - hades

Cosecha - Demeter

Metalurgia - Hephaestus

Comercio y viajes - Hermes

Familia - Hera

Hogar - Hestia

Mar - Poseidon

Gobernante de la Humanidad / Cielos - Zeus

 **Planetas (llevan el nombre de sus planetas / dioses romanos)**

Dom

Mercurio

Venus

Marte

Júpiter

Saturno

Urano

Neptuno

 **Demonios (solo sus nombres desde el más alto hasta el más bajo** **st)**

Satan

Lucifer

Mara

Ose

Paimon

Picollus

Pretas

Marax

Leraje

Lamia

 **Wolves (Usando nombres también de Wolfblood)**

Rhydian

Maddy

Cery

Bryn

Alric

Daniel

Emma

Jana

Cuando terminé, estaba agotada y me fui a casa con la ayuda de Ever y Mira. "Bueno, eso fue divertido. Mañana tengo que ir a buscar un nuevo soporte para mi nueva llave."

~ PASEO DE TIEMPO ~

Me desperté, me preparé y fui a la tienda con todas mis llaves. Cuando entré vi al dueño y lo saludé. "Hola, ¿tienes un llavero que contenga todos estos?" Dije que había levantado mis llaves. Se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa y la incredulidad.

"Sí, venga por aquí". Dijo y yo lo seguí. Pronto tuvo un llavero suficientemente grande y me lo dio por 200 joyas. Tenía las constelaciones que era increíblemente pequeña y no habría podido ver si no fuera por la vista de mi lobo. También me fui con una katana Celestial y fui al gremio, pedí un batido de fresa a Mira. Ella dijo que me lo traería, así que fui al segundo piso y me senté con el equipo. Mira, cinco minutos después, se acercó con mi bebida y luego se sentó.

"¿Quién quiere ir a una misión?" Les pregunte. Ellos asienten y Laxus va a conseguir la misión pero no la Clase S porque queremos algo simple. Regresó después de siete minutos.

"Vamos". Dijo y nos fuimos. En el tren tenemos un compartimiento privado.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es la misión?" Yo pregunté. Laxus me entregó la hoja de la misión y la leí en voz alta. Necesitaba seis magos fuertes para ayudar a derrotar a una bestia no identificada. Necesitaba un mago celestial para identificar una llave desconocida. cuando vi quién era el cliente, dejé de lado un aura demoníaca que avergonzó a Mira.

 **POV de Wixlow:**

Wow. La animadora parece enojada.

 **POV de Freed:**

la señorita Lucy no parece tener nada que ver con esta misión. Aunque se enojó con el nombre, pero se había puesto pálida en el lugar.

 **POV de Evergreen:**

Bueno, este tipo debe haberle hecho algo malo.

 **POV de Maxus:**

Geez Blonde, qué está mal.

 **POV de Mira:**

Oh no, esto no es bueno; Trató de hacerle algo. Comenzó con una 'k'. Ahora no puedo pensar.

 **POV de Lucy:**

El resto del viaje estaba planeando mi venganza por lo que me hizo. Intenta matarme. Tal vez podría mantener mi distancia. Yay, cuando llegué allí, me puse una capa para ocultar mi rostro de las aldeas y mis compañeros de equipo dijeron ni preguntaron nada. En lugar de pedir direcciones, les dije que me siguieran y así lo hicieron. Después de cinco minutos llegamos y entramos después de que les dije que no dijeran quién soy y que no me llamen Lucy mientras estábamos aquí en la mansión. Cuando entramos, fui a la parte posterior del grupo, y ahora creo que el equipo se está poniendo nervioso. Llegamos al pasillo / sala principal y Duke estaba allí. "Hola, somos de Fairy Tail y aceptamos su solicitud".

"Hola, soy Duke Sawarr y les agradezco a todos, pero pueden decirme sus nombres".

"Laxus Dreyar".

"Mirajane Struass".

"Evergreen".

"Bixlow."

"Freed."

"¿Y quién eres tú?".

"Di que no hablo".

"Ella no habla".

"Oh, está bien ". Cuando no estaba prestando atención, consiguió que alguien viniera por detrás y me quitara la capucha. "Lucilia Ashley Heartfilia". Dijo con voz temblorosa y temblorosa.

"¿A qué miedo te voy a destrozar por lo que intentaste hacer, mph?"

"Bueno, tú también lo harías si la persona que debería estar muerta está parada justo frente a ti". Dijo mientras iba a rodearme. No sé, él trajo una jaula sobre mis amigos / equipo. Se lanzó hacia mí y le di una patada en la cara. (A / N Hey, es defensa propia) Salió volando y fue eliminado. La jaula fue levantada y mi equipo corrió hacia mí y se paró en círculo conmigo en el medio. Una de las criadas entró y me sonrió. Fue casarse. Empujé a través del círculo bastante pequeño y corrí hacia ella y le di un abrazo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Lucilia?"

"Misión y el cliente es el mismo tipo que intentó matarme". Marry sabía cuál era la misión y los detalles, así que ella nos contó y luego me trajo la llave. Era una llave roja. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Santa mierda esta llave. "Oi, rubia, ¿qué llave tienes ahora?", Preguntó Laxus.

(N / A Usa la bestia de cola de Naruto como otro juego de llaves). "Ahora solo hay nueve de estas llaves. Esta es la bestia de la novena cola. Kyubi, pero su nombre real es Kurama, el zorro de nueve colas. "

" ¿Qué tiene de especial esta llave? ¿Señorita Lucy? "

" Se dice que las bestias de cola son indestructibles y que las llaves se pueden mover por sí mismas. Esta es Kurama. 9º. Él es el más fuerte ".

"Si él es el más fuerte, ¿por qué es el noveno?"

"Bueno, dicen que la Bestia con más colas tiene más magia y es prácticamente imparable. La Una Cola es Shukaku, Dos Cola es Matatabi, Tres -Tails es Isodu, Four-Tails es Son Goku, Five-Tails es Kokuo, Six-Tails es Saiken, Seven-Tails es Chomei, Ocho-Tails es Gyuki y Nine-Tail es Kurama, pero había una Décima pero era destruido." Les expliqué y ellos lo consiguieron.

"Entonces, ellos son más fuertes como el número más alto, podrías decir. ¿Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber o hay algo más?"

"Sí, ¿qué pasó allí? Tú

Parece que conocemos a la doncella y al cliente ".

" Casarse es el mejor amigo de mi infancia y el cliente intentó que me mataran ".

"Oh." Fue todo lo que dijeron que volvimos al tren y Laxus parecía estar un poco fuera de lugar.

"Laxus, ¿estás bien? Tienes mareos, ¿no? "

" ¿Cómo lo supiste? "

" Natsu, Gajeel, Sting y Rouge, también dice en un libro que encontré en mi mansión. El transporte es cada debilidad de los cazadores de dragones. "Dije y llamé a Virgo para que me trajera esas pastillas para el mareo por movimiento que iban a ser para Natsu, pero él puede sufrir." Oh, mierda ", murmuré en voz baja, pero todos lo oyeron.

"Que lucy?"

"Um, Natsu todavía está en el Mundo de los Espíritus y puede que no esté bien porque no tenía ropa de Espíritu. Moi mierda. Puede terminar como un espíritu o realmente enfermo ". Les dije." Cuánto tiempo falta para llegar a Magnolia "

" Tenemos una hora, Lu. Duerme un poco ". Dijo Laxus. Asentí y me dormí.

TIEMPO DE SALTAR

Me desperté cuando alguien me sacudía suavemente." Lu, Lu. Despierta, Lu. "Lentamente abro los ojos para ver a Laxus de pie frente a mí y me sacude con suavidad, pero se detiene cuando me ve despierto." El tren se detiene en dos minutos, Lu.

"Conseguí mis cosas y me preparé para dejar el tren. Cuando regresamos al gremio, el lugar estaba en silencio." ¿Por qué Fairy Tail estaría en silencio? "

" No conozco a Lucy ", respondió Mira.

" Algo Debió de pasar Luce "Alguna vez dijo.

" Algo está mal, señorita Lucy ", dijo Freed.

" No sé, Lu. Averigüémoslo. "Dicho esto, entramos y fui recibido por una bola de fuego que me golpeó en el estómago.

" Gahh "Lloré de dolor cuando me enviaron de vuelta y aterricé en la multitud. Comenzaron a atestarme. cuando me levanté. "¡NATSU, ESTÁS MUERTO!" Grité y corrí de regreso al gremio mientras gruñía. Gruñé literalmente como un lobo. Cuando entré, caminé hacia Natsu, que se reía de lo patética que soy. Cuando estaba delante. de él miró hacia arriba.

"¿Qué quieres, débil?"

Tu cabeza en una fuente" Gruñí. Se podía escuchar en el fondo Laxus diciendo que Natsu está muerto y cuánto va a disfrutar esto. Agarré a Natsu por el cuello del cuello y por medio de él contra la pared, luego lo agarró de nuevo y luego a través de él a Lisanna, dejándolos a ambos inconscientes.

"Y dices que soy patético cuando fuiste eliminado después de haber sido expulsado dos veces." Dije caminando hacia en el segundo piso, después de pedir un batido.

"LATOS DERECHOS, LOS GRAND MAGIC GAMES ESTÁN LLEGANDO A TRES MESES. FAIRY TAIL SERÁ LAXUS DREYAR, EVERGREEN, FREED, BIXLOW, LUCY HEARTFILIA Y MIRAJANE STRUASS ES LA RESERVA. FAIRY TAIL B ES NATSU DRAGONEEL, ERZA SCARLET, GRIS FULLBUSTER, LISANNA STRUASS, WENDY MARVEL Y GAJEEL REDFOX. LOTE MEJOR COMENZAR EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO. "Master anunció.

"Chicos, ¿por qué no entrenamos juntos de esa manera podemos dominar más ataques como el allanamiento y quizás con más personas? ", Sugerí.

" Claro, Lu. Esa es una gran idea ". Laxus me dijo. Durante los tres meses que entrenamos a Laxus y yo perfeccionamos la incursión al unísono, Mira y Freed perfeccionaron al unísono, al igual que Bix y Ever. Laxus y yo nos acercamos. Mientras entrenábamos, había ido por un Caminé para desahogarme y encontré un lobo que es como un exceso, pero no habla y no tiene magia. Puedo hablar con ella porque soy un cazador de lobos. Estamos en el tren de regreso a Magnolia. vestía pantalones vaqueros de mezclilla con rotos, camiseta negra sin mangas, botas de cuero negro, mi cabello en una cola de caballo alta con tintes de rubio sucio, mis vainas plateadas de música alrededor de mi cuello, mi cinturón con mis llaves y látigo y dos katanas que hacen una Cruz volvió a su antigua apariencia y actitud, Laxus no cambió pero se ha vuelto más protector conmigo, Bixlow no usa mucho su casco, Freed es el mismo pero no todo 'Laxus-sama esta , Laxus-sama que 'y siempre que ella sea igual. Tuvimos cuatro horas hasta que llegamos y estoy casi dormida. "Lu, descansa un poco, te despertaré cuando estuviéramos Veinticuatro minutos hasta la estación. "Solo pude asentir y apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro, él envolvió su brazo de mi cintura y me puso en su regazo. Oh, bueno, estoy demasiado cansado. Con eso me quedé dormido.

 **Laxus 'POV:**

Después de que Lucy se durmiera, Demon sonreía con un destello malvado en sus ojos prácticamente diciendo que mi nueva OTP es ... a quienquiera que esté mirando. Oh, bueno.

 **SALTO DE TIEMPO (Frente del gremio). POV de Lucy:**

Llegamos al frente del gremio y caminamos a través de las peleas. Hombre, seguro que hay montones de caras nuevas. Un tipo caminó frente a nosotros cuando íbamos a la escalera del segundo piso. Bueno, él más bien se detuvo delante de mí. "Lo siento, pero solo para la Clase S" Mi ojo se torció, Romeo, que estaba cerca de su padre.

"Richard se va a morir. Rezo por su supervivencia".

"Mira, chica, no puedes subir, no eres de Este gremio, no desde que estoy aquí ". Mi ojo se movió de nuevo y cerré mis ojos para calmarme. Los ojos se abren de golpe cuando golpeo al tipo en la cara.

"Soy Clase S, imbécil".

"Te voy a matar". Me gruñó mientras cargaba hacia adelante. Suspiro "No luches conmigo, no quiero matarte". Le advertí, pero él no escuchó. "Hombre, eres tan malo como el bastardo de pelo rosa, Stripper y Metal Head". Dije dándole un puñetazo en las entrañas, enviándolo a volar a través de la habitación, dejándolo sin sentido.

"Cielos, Lucy. ¿Estás tratando de matarlo?"

"No, maestro, si lo estuviera intentando, sabes muy bien que él lo estaría".

"Aquellos de ustedes que se han unido al gremio en los últimos tres meses, el grupo que acaba de ingresar es el Raijinshuu, todos de Clase S. Los chicos se presentan", dijo el Maestro.

"Hola, soy Laxus Dreyar, Clase S, Asesino de dragones de relámpagos de segunda generación, Magia de relámpagos, Proyección de pensamiento, Magia de enlace orgánico, Ley de hadas y Nieto del maestro."

"Soy Lucy Heartfilia, Clase S, Mago celestial, Urano Metria, Ushi no Koku Mairi, Water Magic y Wolf Llayer. y la heredera de la familia Heartfilia. No es que me importe ". Dije la última parte baja para que nadie la escuchara.

"Mirajane Strauss, Clase S, Take-Over: Satan Soul, Darkness Magic, Transformation, Lightning Magic, Sleep Magic y Water Magic, y conocida como She-Demon o Fairy Demon. "

" Bixlow, Clase S, Magia Seith, Posesión Humana y Figura Ojos "

" Justed Freine, Clase S, Oscuridad, Magia Oscura, Jutsu Shiki "

" Evergreen, Clase S, Magia de Hadas y Ojos de Piedra "

" Wow, Esa chica rubia tiene mucho ". "Sí, pero ella es caliente". "¿Viste cómo se llevó a Richard? Juro que no tuvo piedad". "Estoy de acuerdo".

"¿Dejarías de hablar de ella?" La voz de Laxus bramó.

"Abramos, deberíamos irnos, tenemos los juegos".

"Oh, sí, vamos".

"Laxus, ¿puedes llevarte a Ever, a Mira, a Freed? ¿Bix pueden llevarte tus bebés?" Todos asintieron.

"Lu, ¿y tú?"

"Estoy corriendo. Forma de lobo". Corrí por las escaleras corriendo con Clara a mi lado después de gritar que me encontraría allí, me transformé en frente de todos y corrí hacia la puerta. Corrí durante dos horas seguidas antes de salir de la ciudad, transformándome en mi forma humana con Clara a mi lado y divisé a Laxus. "Oye Laxus"

"Oye, sabes que asustaste a la gente." Solo pude encogerme de hombros y caminar junto a él. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y caminó hacia la posada. Llegamos allí y no había nadie allí, dándole a Laxus una mirada interrogante. Durante el tiempo que pasé con él, me enamoré de él. Difícil "El resto está fuera de casa". Dijo que caminar hacia mí me hace retroceder porque, bueno, es instinto. Golpeé la cama y caí hacia atrás, pero Laxus no se detuvo. Se movió para que estuviera flotando sobre mí.

"Laxus" fue todo lo que pude decir antes de que me besara. Santa mierda, Laxus Dreyar me está besando. Antes de darme cuenta lo estaba devolviendo el beso. Hicimos diez minutos completos antes de separarnos.

"¿Laxus para qué fue eso?"

"¿Quieres salir conmigo?"

"Sí. Me encantaría". Dije y me besó de nuevo. Hicimos esto por el resto hasta la medianoche, cuando todos comienzan a regresar, nos alejamos. Fui a la cocina cuando el edificio comenzó a moverse. La cabeza de calabaza aparece en la pantalla y nos dice qué hacer en 'El laberinto del cielo' y que no son responsables de ninguna muerte. Cuando pasamos ganamos el segundo lugar.

 **SALTO DE TIEMPO (Primer evento)**

"Bienvenido a los Grand Magic Games. En el octavo lugar está Fairy Tail B, en el séptimo lugar está Quatro Cerberus, en el sexto lugar está Limia Scale, en el quinto lugar está Mermaid Heel , en cuarto lugar está Raven Tail, en tercer lugar, Blue Pegasus, en segundo lugar está Fairy Tail A y en primer lugar está SABERTOOTH. El primer evento es 'Oculto' ". Enviamos a Bixlow quien llegó 2do. "Ahora es la batalla. De Fairy Tail A es Evergreen contra Blue Pegasus Eve". "Evergreen ganó".

 **HORAS DE TIEMPO (Último día de los Juegos {A / N Lo siento, no sé cuáles fueron los eventos y no puedo molestarme en escribir.})**

"Bienvenido al último día de los Juegos. Este evento es Lucha contra Fairy Tail A Lucy Heartfilia contra Fairy Tail B Lisanna Strauss. "

" ¿Les muestro mi magia de asesinos de lobos? Le pregunté a Laxus. El asintió. Salté del podio al suelo, aterrizando en cuclillas, mientras que la moza blanca caminaba por las estrellas.

"Oi, ya, White Wench, apúrate."

"Cállate, puta estúpida".

"¿Qué tal si hacemos que esto sea interesante, utilices un alma animal y yo usaré solo una de mis magias?" Le dije con una sonrisa,

"Está bien, pero quien gane tiene que hacer algo por el otro".

"Bien, comencemos". Digo y Pumpkin Head.

"Tendrás una hora para derrotar a tu oponente. ¿Ahora, por tu apuesta, ¿a Lisanna que alma animal?"

"Gato"

"Lucy, que magia?"

"Mi magia perdida"

"Ok comienza"

"Animal Alma: Cat. "

" Forma de lobo ". Susurro y cambio. Mi abrigo / pelaje es negro con un tinte plateado.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA ES UN DESNUDO DE LOBO". Ruedo mis ojos y Lisanna y yo atacamos. La pelea duró unos diez minutos antes de que Lisanna cayera. Cambié de vuelta y caminé hacia mi equipo con una sonrisa en mi cara.


End file.
